Give and Take
by bbucking
Summary: Finn's new single status on Facebook doesn't sit too well with one of his ex-girlfriends. Hints of Faberry. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just their thoughts and actions.

* * *

><p><span>Give and Take<span>

His Facebook page says single.

It has been exactly one week, when his recently changed relationship status glares at me from my homepage, and I look back like a deer in the headlights.

**Finn Hudson** is now single.

Underneath it is 23 comments, only the last five are showing. At the very bottom is the white box with the ever so tempting words: _Write a comment_. Wanting to read them in order, I click view all 23 comments, filling my screen with words of condolence.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** im so sorry bro

**Brittany S Pierce** :'(

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I just found out, Finn im so sorry. If there's anything I can do let me know!

**Artie Abrams** sorry bout what happened, call me if you wanna talk

**Kurt Hummel **Stay strong Finn, I am here if you need anything, someone to converse with or just companionable silence. Whatever you need.

**Jacob R Greenburg** Finn, I know you are going through a difficult time, but the Lord is watching over you and he will be with you every step of the way. You are in my prayers.

He doesn't need Mr. Greenburg's prayers. It was all his fault anyway. I scroll through the next few comments many of them reading like the ones before it. All of his friends and family, coworkers and classmates expressing how sorry they are. Say sorry to someone after you slushie him or you slap him in the face, not when he veers from a doe, crashes the car into a tree, and kills his girlfriend. He is the one who should be sorry.

I move further down the list to see a familiar surname has commented on the post. I assume it must be one of her dads, though I usually hate when parents use Facebook, just reading the name sends a shiver down my spine.

**Hiram Berry **I miss her so much Finn. I couldn't have asked for a better guy to be in my daughter's life. As hard as it is, we must not dwell on how she was taken from us before we were ready. We must celebrate the life she lived and how she brought joy to everyone she knew. This is what's helping me get through. Know that you will always be like a son to me.

How could he say that to him? Comforting the guy that was responsible for the death of his only daughter. Forever gone, her spilled blood on his hands. Her dreams of Broadway, becoming a star, hell even graduating high school and leaving this town, are no longer relevant. She could have done so much with her life, more than I can ever hope to achieve, and definitely more than Finn. It has only been a week since she was taken away. One week since the "freak accident."

I know what I want to say. But typing swear words in all caps still can't express what I feel. Like a fire has been trapped inside me, coursing through my veins, burning uncontrollably ready to explode. My relationship with her was complicated, I never really liked her and we were never really friends, but that didn't mean I wanted her dead.

I want to tell them, let them know exactly what happened the night of the party. My mom has a good idea, seeing as it was my smashed car that appeared on the front page of the Lima News, but the topic is brushed under the rug. I should have known when he couldn't find his car keys. I should have known when he stumbled slightly out the front door. I should have known when he could barely open the car door for her. But it hurt too much seeing the two of them there, together, happy, so I watched them leave without regret. As soon as the car rounded the corner, I couldn't help the nagging in my stomach wishing that one of pair hadn't left. And now that one is never coming back.

I stare at the empty white comment box then exit out of the screen. I know I can forgive him eventually, but I can never forgive myself.

I click to update my status.

**Quinn Fabray** Life's a game of give and take. I gave him the keys, He took her life.


End file.
